BASEBALL
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Sekali saja, lihat aku! Aku yang berkawan dengan lapangan rumput hijau, terik matahari, debu, dan keringat yang menetes di setiap deru napasku./"Nee-chan... kau jelek kalo nangis... hiks... huaa "/ONE SHOT!/Read & Review, please?


_Ohayou semuanyaaa~! _

_Saya author baru di sini ^^a Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_

_Ini sebenernya cerpen yang aku buat waktu ada tugas bikin cerpen-waktu aku kelas 10(hn itu kayaknya akhir taun 2008 deh),_

_gomen kalo jelek ^^" . Aku lebih suka bikin fanart sih .  
_

_Baiklah enough talking, here we go~ xD

* * *

_

**BASEBALL**

**.  
**

**Original Tittle :**

_**Sekali Saja, Lihat Aku!**_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**NARUTO (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**but this story is TOTALLY mine**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OC, dan aneh! **

"Ayo, Sakuraa!" Ino berteriak padaku—dari bangku penonton.

"Sip!" balasku padanya sambil mengacungkan jempol kiriku. Kemudian dengan mantap aku melempar bola yang dari tadi kugenggam.

SYUUUUUUUT!

"Strike 3!"

Tanpa sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata, aku melompat kegirangan.

"Kita menang! Kita menang!" teman-teman bersorak sorai tak karuan. Semuanya terlihat sangat bahagia—meski bermandikan keringat, wajah kusam berdebu, serta rambut yang acak-acakan, tapi perjuangan kami tidak sia-sia.

Ya, itulah pertandingan baseball pertama kami di tingkat SMA. Menyenangkan dan seru!

Tiba-tiba…

"Sakura-chan, ayo bangun!" suara okaa-san terdengar di langit. "Kamu mau tidur sampai kapan?"

"Huh—hah, nan... nanda?" akhirnya aku membuka mata.

"Bangun!" Okaa-san melempar bantal tepat ke wajahku. "Lihat sudah jam berapa ini, ntar kamu terlambat, lho."

"Ahh, iya, iya…" kataku pelan.

Tak lama, okaa-san meninggalkan kamarku dan menuruni tangga. Aku terduduk di atas kasurku yang empuk, memicingkan mata—berusaha melihat setiap sudut kamar dengan jelas.

_Ternyata cuma mimpi_, pikirku. Kemenangan atas pertandingan itu cuma mimpi belaka. Aku masih di rumah, bukan di lapangan. Ahh, sayang sekali. Padahal saat itu aku terlihat keren sekali.

* * *

"Aku berangkat!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada .

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" okaa-san memanggilku dari kejauhan—kuhentikan mengayuh sepedaku."Antarkan Zen-kun, ya."

"Hah?" aku kaget. "Bukannya sudah berangkat bareng Gin?"

"Nggak, tadi Gin-kun berangkat duluan." Okaa-san menarik lengan Zen dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Soalnya Zen-kun agak siang bangunnya."

Aku cemberut melihat Zen yang senyum-senyum sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Ayolah, Nee-chan, nanti aku telat." Zen merengek padaku.

"Apa? Mestinya aku 'kan yang bilang gitu!" balasku sewot.

"Sakura-chan jangan begitu!" okaa-san membentakku. "Kasihan adikmu. Sudah cepat, sana berangkat."

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa aku memboncengi Zen ke sekolahnya. Ahh… tidak apa, cuma begini saja, aku harus semangat. Maka kukayuh sepeda biru itu dengan kencang.

"Nee-chan, pelan-pelan!" Zen berteriak padaku.

"Ah, berisik!"

Inilah aku. Haruno Sakura, biasanya dipanggil dengan suffix –chan—karena aku memang imut, 16 tahun, dan aku salah seorang anggota klub baseball di sekolah—posisiku sebagai pitcher.

Aku cinta baseball. Bermain baseball adalah hidupku. Bukan sekedar hobi sejak kecil, menjadi pemain baseball profesional adalah impianku. Dan anak merepotkan yang sedang bonceng di belakangku ini adalah adikku, Zen, 11 tahun. Kembarannya, Gin, sudah berangkat sekolah duluan. Jika bukan karena okaa-san yang menyuruh, aku tidak mau repot-repot mengantar anak nakal ini. Mereka kembar identik. Jangankan aku, okaa-san saja hampir tidak bisa membedakan mereka.

"Sudah sampai," kataku sambil mengerem.

"Makasih ya, Nee-chan. Nanti aku belikan coklat, deh." Kata Zen ketika turun.

"Yah, aku tunggu. Sudah sana!"

"Oh ya, satu lagi."

"Hm?"

"Aku bukan Zen. Aku Gin!" katnya sambil berlari ke halaman sekolah.

"Ap—apa?" aku melongo. Entah kesal atau bagaimana, dia sudah menipuku! Ugh, hebat, bahkan okaa-san percaya bahwa tadi itu Zen, padahal Gin. Sambil ngomel-ngomel sendiri aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat. Baik, semoga aku tidak terlambat. Tapi kalau sampai aku harus berahadapan dengan guru BK karena terlambat, lihat saja si Gin, kucekik dia nanti.

* * *

KRIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bunyi bel tanda masuk terdengar jelas ketika aku sampai di gerbang sekolah. Cepat-cepat kuparkir sepedaku dan bergegas menuju kelas 10-3 yang letaknya di lantai 2. Sial! Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa gedung sekolah ini begitu besar dan luas dan tinggi? Menyebalkan! Masuk sekolah internasional memang keinginanku, tapi setelah berhasil malah begini jadinya. Melelahkan harus naik turun tangga, apalagi gedung astronomi yang letaknya di lantai paling atas.

"Sakura-chan!" aku bisa melihat Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku dari dalam kelas. "Cepatlah!"

Aku tersenyum padanya—puas karena Orochimaru-sensei belum masuk kelas.

"Haaahh—capek!" aku mengeluh.

"Kau tumben telat." Ino menopang pipi dengan tangan kanannya—menatapku heran. "Nggak biasanya. Kenapa?"

"Nganter Gin yang ditinggal Zen."

"Ooh…. Hihi." Ino cekikikan. "Kau kakak yang baik, ya."

"Yeah." Aku melirik Ino yang tersenyum padaku. Ia terlihat cantik sekali dengan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Bibirnya yang pink serta helaian rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka barbie. Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya blesteran Perancis. Ayahnya seorang dosen antropologi di salah satu unversitas swasta di sini. Karena Ino lahir di sini, dan menghabiskan masa kecil di sini, maka bahasa Jepangnya tidak kaku. Lancar malah.

Ino anggota klub merangkai bunga. Benar-benar sesuatu yang feminin—berbeda jauh denganku. Jika ia pergi ke padang rumput untuk mencari beberapa bunga cosmos, maka aku pergi ke padang rumput untuk berlari dan melempar bola lalu menangkapnya lagi.

"Sakura, tahu nggak, kata Sasori-senpai, mulai 3 hari ke depan, kita akan latihan sepulang sekolah sampai sebelum maghrib." Kibamenghampiriku dan Ino saat jam istirahat. "Persiapan pertandingan persahabatan melawan SMA Suna minggu depan."

"Serius?" mataku terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Kiba. "Aww, asyik!" aku melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Sudah, nggak usah lompat-lompat gitu, malu-maluin, tahu!" ketus Kiba. Ia melipat lengannya. Kiba yang juga salah satu anggota klub baseball, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya. Dia satu tim denganku sejak SMP. Jadi aku kenal betul bagaimana dia. Saat begini ekspresinya biasa saja, tapi setelah di lapangan, raut wajahnya jadi penuh semangat yang berkobar.

"Minggu depan, ya." Ino angkat bicara. "Kalau gitu aku mau nonton."

"Nah, gitu dong! Lihat aksi pitcher hebat ini di lapangan, ya!" aku menepuk dadaku.

"Idih, ge-er, aku 'kan mau lihat aksi Sasori-senpai."

"Ahh, dia nggak keren sama sekali 'kan!"

"Biarin, weeeek!"

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ino yang terus mempermasalahkan siapa yang keren—benar-benar pembicaraan yang tidak penting.

* * *

"Full!" kata Sasori-senpai sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Terlalu tinggi, Sakura! Arahkan sekitar 1 meter di atas tanah!"

"Iya!" aku mengambil napas dan memfokuskan pandangan. Harus strike, pikirku. "Hup!" dengan tenaga yang tersisa, kulemparkan bola putih itu.

SYUUUT

"Strike!" Sasori-senpai mengangkat tangan kananya lagi. Lalu meniup peluit. "Semuanya kumpul!"

Hari terakhir latihan. Aku dan pemain lain mengikuti Sasori-senpai yang berjalan ke tepi lapanagn. Ia ketua klub baseball, sekaligus juga wakil ketua OSIS. Diam-diam aku mengaguminya. Aku ingin jadi seperti dia. Seorang pekerja keras—gigih.

Semuanya berdiri mengelilingi Sasori-senpai. Jika melihat sekitar, aku memang satu-satunya perempuan di klub itu. Tapi Sasori-senpai bilang itu tidak masalah selama kau punya kemampuan dan mau bekerja keras. Tentu saja, akan kutunjukkan bahwa tidak semua perempuan itu lemah dan lembek.

"Dengar semuanya, kita punya 3 hari untuk istirahat sebelum sampai hari H. karena itu aku mohon kalian benar-benar istirahat dan menyimpan energi untuk pertandingan ini." Sasor-senpai memulai pidatonya. "Bagi yang masih kelas 10, ingat, ini pertandingan pertama kalian sebagai pembawa nama sekolah kita. Jadi, untuk semuanya, berjuanglah untuk kalian sendiri dan sekolah ini juga. Karena baseball bukan pertandingan yang bisa dianggap mudah."

"Ya!" jawab kami kompak.

"Baik, cukup untuk hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang."

Semuanya bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hari ini aku tidak membawa sepeda ke sekolah, jadi aku pulang jalan kaki.

Mega senja menghias langit. Warnanya jingga terang. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Aku mempercepat langkahku—berlari kecil agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

Mendekati rumah, aku melihat okaa-san yang berada di pekarangan depan—beranjak masuk ke dalam, ia menyadari kedatanganku dan menoleh.

"Darimana kamu?" okaa-san menatapku tajam. "Main baseball lagi?"

"Okaa-san, sebentar lagi pertandingan." Kataku pelan. "Sakura harus banyak berlatih."

"Setiap hari?"

"Yeah…." Aku menerobos masuk dan bergegas menuju kamarku.

"Bau banget sih!" Zen menutup hidungnya ketika kami berpapasan.

"Kenapa? Mau protes?"

"Nggak, kukira kau habis berkubang." Zen cekikikan. "Lihat tuh muka, baju. Kotor. Kayak kebo aja."

"Berisik!" kataku kasar dan membanting pintu kamar.

* * *

Hari pertandingan pun tiba. Stadion jadi begitu bising oleh sorak sorai penonton yang kebanyakan anak-anak SMP dan SMA. Meski begitu aku gugup sekali.

Bisa kulihat Ino dengan sweater ungunya duduk di antara kerumunan penonton pendukung sekolah kami. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya padaku dan bersorak entah apa. Kupikir itu sebuah siraman semangat. Di sampingnya ada kedua adikku, Gin dan Zen, yang juga meneriakkan sesuatu meski aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

Tapi sesuatu yang memudarkan senyumku adalah, dimana otou-san dan okaa-san? Aku tidak dapat melihat batang hidung mereka di setiap sudut bangku penonton. Tidak ada. Mereka tidak datang. Dari dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, mereka tidak pernah menyaksikan pertandinganku. Ahh, tidak apa. Bagaimanapun, aku akan berjuang!

PRIIIIIIIIIITT!

Pertandingan dimulai. Kulempar bola dengan sekuat tenaga. "Pong!" Ahh, sial! Bolanya terpukul! Tapi ini baru dimulai. Pukulan pertama begini mengawali pertandingan yang seru! Sasori-senpai, Kiba, bahkan Ino—yang hanya menonton pun jadi semakin bersemangat.

Benar-benar menyenangkan. Jantungku berdegup kencang! Perasaan yang kuat sekali. Mataku berbinar-binar di setiap detiknya, di setiap langkah kaki, di setiap pukulan, di setiap lompatan, semuanya!

PRIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!

"Pertandingan selesai! Pemenangnya…"

Aku bersorak dan melompat-lompat menyaksikan hasil pertandingan yang memuaskan! Skor akhir 2-0! Stadion jadi semakin berisik dengan sorakan penonton. Aku berteriak sampai serak—menunujukkan kegirangan yang teramat besar meluap dari dalam hati.

"Keren, Sakura-chaaann!" Ino menghampiriku. "Hebat! Keren banget! Strike sampai 2 kali, hebat lho! Sungguh! Aku sampai teriak-teriak sendiri tadi—cuma kalah keras sama penonton di sebelahku."

"Masa'?" kataku sambil menyeringai. "Aku jadi malu, hihihi…"

"Bener, kok." Kiba menepuk pundakku. "Tadi keren banget!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata mereka. Ungkapan 'keren' merupakan ungkapan yang selalu ingin kudengar terhadapku. Sasori-senpai hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol ketika tanpa sengaja aku memandangannya.

Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat bahagia.

* * *

Hari berlalu seiring dengan berlalunya musim. Tidak terasa sudah bulan Oktober. Hujan mengguyur di beberapa wilayah. Aroma tanah tercium begitu menyegarkan.

Bulan depan pertandingan persahabatan yang ke-2. Tidak sabar rasanya meunggu hari itu. Sasori-senpai semakin memperketat latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan tersebut. Dengan selalu datang latihan tepat waktu, aku menunjukkan rasa antusiasku terhadap baseball—bahwa aku sangat suka baseball!

"Sakura, gimana latihannya?" kata otou-san sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Kamu sudah bisa kuasai beberapa lagu Choppin, 'kan?"

"Cho…Choppin?" aku tergagap. "Sakura belum sempat main piano. Bulan depan ada pertandingan, jadi harus sering latihan—"

"Sebelum bulan depan yang kamu maksud itu ada acara resmi dan kamu harus tampil dengan lagu-lagu Choppin."

"Tapi…"

"Fokuskan latihan untuk lagu-lagu itu dulu, baseball-nya nanti saja."

"Benar, Sakura-chan." Okaa-san menambahkan. "Kalau kamu terlalu lama tidak memainkan piano, nanti jari-jarimu bisa kaku, lho."

_Siapa peduli_, pikirku.

Ahh, mereka mulai lagi. Musik ini, musik itu. Menyebalkan.

Otou-san adalah seorang komponis musik, dan okaa-san adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa yang jago memainkan biola. Karena kedua orangtuaku adalah orang-orang di bidang musik, apa itu artinya aku juga harus seperti mereka? Tidak! Meski otou-san selalu bilang bahwa aku harus menjadi seorang pianis profesional, meski aku sudah punya piano sederhanaku sendiri, tetap saja aku tidak berminat.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Membenamkan wajah pada bantal. Bagaimana aku bisa tampil pada acara itu sedangkan aku tidak ingat sama sekali nada-nada pada lagu Choppin! Sedangkan petandingan bulan depan tak boleh dilewatkan! Mana sempat main musik? Seandainya saja Gin dan Zen bisa main musik, akan kusuruh mereka menggantikanku. Sayangnya mereka hanya 2 orang anak 11 tahun yang hobi menjahili orang lain termasuk kakak mereka sendiri.

Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri—bertanya-tanya mengapa otou-san dan okaa-san tidak pernah mau mendengarku, tidak pernah menyaksikanku di lapangan, tidak pernah memberiku dukungan saat bermain baseball. Aku meremas bantal empukku, kesal dan sedikit marah.

Pada akhirnya, dengan persiapan seadanya, aku tampil pada acara yang dimaksud otou-san. Acara orang dewasa yang tidak kumengerti—bertepuk tangan dan mengangguk. Namun, setelah pulang ke rumah…

"Permainan macam apa itu tadi?" otou-san marah. "Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu mainnya jelek begitu?" ibu menambahkan.

"Tapi semuanya tepuk tangan, kok." Kataku ngeles. "Pakai ngangguk-ngangguk segala lagi."

"Itu omong kosong." Bentak otou-san. "Mereka nggak tahu apa-apa soal musik. Hanya mendengar permainan piano yang suaranya lirih mereka jadi terharu. Itu bukan seni."

"Tapi 'kan…."

"Sakura-chan, bermain musik itu harus dinikmati." Kata okaa-san lagi. "Pakai perasaan, sayang."

"Masalahnya adalah Sakura nggak bisa menikmatinya, Okaa-san." Aku membela diri.

"Itu karena jari-jarimu sudah terlalu kaku!" otou-san menambahkan. "Lihat yang selalu kamu pegang! Bola, sarung tangan, tongkat baseball, tanah. Piano itu tua sebelum waktunya."

"Lalu hantu yang memainkannya." Kata Zen.

"Pakai baju putih," sambung Gin.

"Rambutnya panjang," lanjut Zen.

"Main di malam hari," kata Gin lagi.

"Terus waktu dilihat,"

"Nggak ada yang main,"

"Tapi alunan musiknya masih terdengar,"

"Ketika si hantu terganggu,"

"Ia menoleh, dan…"

"BOOOOO!" kata mereka bersamaan lalu cekikikan sendiri. Benar-benar kompak, tapi konyol sekali.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun aku menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarku. Sebal. Kesal. Aku ingin marah dan berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi tidak mungkin! Akhirnya aku hanya menggigit bibir sampai terasa asin—bibirku berdarah. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ternyata sms dari Kiba :

_Pertandingan dimajukan seminggu!__._

_Siap2 berlatih mati2an yoo! __._

_\(^0^)/ __. _

**_Kiba_**

Mataku terbelalak membaca isi pesan itu. Seolah ada kekuatan hebat menopang tubuhku, aku bangkit dan melompat di atas kasur! Aku melompat-lompat girang tanpa mengeluarkan suara sekecil apa pun—sampai akhirnya mengendus perih mengingat bibirku yang terluka.

* * *

Hari H pun tiba. Seperti biasa, orangtuaku lagi-lagi tidak datang. Tidak apa-apa, siapa peduli! Saat ini aku hanya fokus pada pertandingan. Paling tidak Gin dan Zen masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk datang, meski kadang mereka mengejekku kaku, atau apalah.

Pertandingan berlangsung begitu seru seperti biasanya—dilengkapi dengan teriknya matahari yang membakar kepala—memanaskan suasana pertandingan.

Karena hari sudah hampir gelap, maka pertandingan diakhiri meski skornya seimbang. Tidak masalah. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami, berjuang sekuat mungkin. Bagaimana pun hasilnya itu bukan sesuatu yang mengecewakan. Sasori-senpai tetap tersenyum bangga ketika bersalaman dengan ketua tim lawan—menunjukkan bahwa ini memang pertandingan persahabatan.

Di pertandingan ke-3 kami menang mutlak dengan 3 kali strike! Keren! Bukannya sombong, tapi bisa membuat strike sampai 3 kali itu hal yang tidak mudah bagi seorang pitcher! Aku benar-benar senang!

Ahh, padahal 3 kali strike merupakan hal yang sangat membanggakan bagiku. Andai saja otou-san dan okaa-san bisa menyaksikannya. Andai saja mereka juga bisa turut bangga atas kerja kerasku.

Bulan Januari, awal semester 2—pertandingan baseball tingkat SMA diselenggarakan! Betapa bahagianya hatiku mendengar berita bahwa aku masuk tim inti dan turut bermain dalam pertandingan tahun ini! _Keren sekali_, pikirku. Sebelumnya tim kami belum pernah menjadi juara. Jangankan menjadi juara, masuk babak semifinal saja baru 5 kali dalam 15 bertandingan terakhir. Itu artinya tim kami bukan tim unggulan dalam baseball. Sedangkan tim SMA Ame sudah menjuarai pertandingan selama 10 kali berturut-turut!

Bukannya patah semangat saat Sasori-senpai menceritakannya, aku malah semakin merasakan kobaran semangat yang meluap dari lubuk hati terdalam : Kalahkan mereka!

Dengan bangganya kuceritakan semua ini pada otou-san dan okaa-san. Tapi tetap saja—tak ada respon yang berarti—tak ada motivasi—bahkan senyuman. Baik. Aku tidak ingin merusak keharmonisan yang ada di rumah, maka aku tetap bermain piano, mengikuti les dengan rutin. Karena itulah dengan ini—secara tidak langsung aku memohon agar mereka pun turut mengerti apa keinginanku.

Setelah melalui beberapa babak penyisihan, tim kami terus melangkah ke babak berikutnya dan seterusnya. Waktu selama sebulan yang seharusnya lama menjadi begitu cepat dalam pandanganku. Hari yang kulalui dengan bermandikan keringat, debu, dan panas matahari, menjadi saat-saat yang begitu berarti.

Pada hari penentuan tim yang berhak masuk babak semifinal, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

HOME RUN!

Kiba—si pelaku home run pun tidak berkutik ketika melihat bola yang dipukulnya memantul begitu jauh.

"Lari Kibaaa!" Ino menyemangatinya. "Cepat! Cepat!"

Berdebar-debar rasanya. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar aliran napas dalam dadaku. Saking gembiranya aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kami berhasil masuk semi final!

"Hebat, Kiba!" kata Sasori-senpai ketika pertandingan selesai. "Belum pernah ada yang berhsil melakukan home run dalam sejarah sekolah kita."

"Hehe, makasih, Senpai." Kiba tersipu sambil mengelap wajahnya yang kusam dan berkeringat. "Aku sendiri nggak nyangka, lho."

"Oke, aku duluan, ya." Kataku sambil merangkul ranselku. "Habis ini masih ada keperluan di toko musik Symphony D."

Aku bergegas meninggalkan lapangan, ketika aku melihat beberapa anak SMA Ame sedang ngobrol di dekat gerbang utama stadion. Tanpa memedulikan mereka, aku lewat dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hebat juga, yaa." Kata seorang yang memakai topi biru. Aku berhenti dan meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. "Bisa masuk semifinal—jarang-jarang, lho."

"Hihihi, bener juga." Seorang yang memakai wrist band merah menambahkan. "Beruntung banget ya SMA Konoha bisa sampai semifinal."

"Beruntung?" aku mengulang kata itu.

"Yeah, suatu keberuntungan yang luar biasa hebat, ya 'kan?" si topi biru melanjutkan. "Dewi Fortuna lagi di pihak kalian, nih."

Teman-temannya tertawa cekikikan.

"Enak saja!" kataku marah. Hampir kuhantam wajah mereka dengan ranselku namun kubatalkan niat itu ketika Ino menghampiriku.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino tampak cemas. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

Ino menyeretku pergi dari tempat itu sementara orang-orang itu masih terus menertawai kami. Setelah agak jauh, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kiba adu mulut dengan mereka namun kemudian dilerai oleh Sasori-senpai. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku yakin—dengan tenang, Sasori-senpai mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang itu diam dan menatap Kak Randi dengan penuh rasa permusuhan.

Aku berpisah dengan Ino di permpatan jalan dekat toko alat musik klasik langganan okaa-san. Di dalam toko itu bisa kulihat okaa-san sedang asyik mengobrol dengan kakek pemilik toko. Kuputuskan untuk menemui ibu dan menyampaikan kabar menggembirakan ini. Kuperhatikan kanan-kiri ketika akan menyeberang. Setelah lampu merah, kulangkahkan kakiku yang terasa berat.

_Aneh_, pikirku. Pandanganku kabur. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Badanku terasa begitu ringan dan bisa kudengar suara Ino yang meneriakkan namaku, "Sakuraaa!"

Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku.

Putih. _Ini di mana_, pikirku.

Spontan kugerakkan kakiku tapi, "Aww!" jeritanku membuat okaa-san datang menghampiriku.

"Sakura-chan?" okaa-san terlihat cemas.

"Sakit…" aku merengek pada okaa-san. "Nggak bisa… gerak…."

"Ah, sabar ya, sayang."

"Ada apa sih, Okaa-san? Sakura kenapa?"

"Mmmm…." Okaa-san ragu.

"Kakimu patah." Kudengar suara dibalik tirai putih. Itu Gin.

"Gin-kun, jangan ngomong gitu." Kata okaa-san. "Bisa lebih sopan, 'kan."

"Tapi Gin benar 'kan, Kaa-san…" Zen menambahkan.

"Iya, Nee-chan. Kakimu patah." Kata Gin lagi.

"Hah?" aku melongo kaget.

"Kata dokter agak parah. Jadi harus pakai alat bantu." Okaa-san menjelaskan.

"Ap—apa? Tapi 'kan…." Aku menghentikan kalimatku yang belum selesai. Kupandangi kakiku yang kaku. Masih terasa begitu nyeri.

Hebat. Sekarang bagaimana pertandingannya? Aku bingung. Aku bahkan tidak menangis. Aku memang tidak pernah menangis. Tapi sekarang aku marah. Aku sangat marah. Tapi pada siapa? Orang yang menabrakku? Percuma! Kalaupun aku marah padanya, ia takkan bisa memulihkan kedua kakiku.

Esoknya aku minta langsung rawat jalan. Aku ingin cepat sembuh dan kembali bermain baseball. Aku ingin bisa berjalan, berlari, dan melompat seperti biasanya. Paling tidak, aku harus bisa sembuh dalam sebulan. Jika itu mustahil, akan kudatangkan suatu keajaiban.

Semangatku hampir padam ketika otou-san dan okaa-san bilang aku tidak boleh masuk sekolah sampai kedua kakiku bisa ditopang. Tapi aku ingin segera masuk sekolah, bertemu Ino dan yang lainnya. Paling tidak, aku ingin melihat latihan teman-teman dalam perjuangan menuju babak final.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, sudah seminggu aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah, akhirnya otou-san mengizinkanku masuk sekolah atau pun nonton pertandingan baseball.

"Sakura!" Sasori-senpai menyapaku saat sedang istirahat latihan. "Kamu sudah boleh masuk sekolah?"

"Yeah," kutarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya. "Aku memaksa. Maaf, Senpai, aku nggak bisa ikut main untuk sementara ini. Aku cuma bisa nonton kalian dari kejauhan."

"Hei, hei, kamu 'kan masih belum pulih. Tenang aja. Kami berjuang untuk bagianmu juga, kok."

"Makasih…."

"Tinggal satu pertandingan lagi. Kalau kali ini kita menang, maka tim kita bisa masuk final melawan tim Ame."

"Iya. Hebat." Aku tersenyum masam. Kutundukkan kepala—memandangi kakiku yang kaku.

"Oke, istirahat selesai! Kita lanjutkan lagi!" kata Sasori-senpai pada yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia yang membelakangiku, menoleh dan tersenyum. "Pulanglah. Rawat kakimu baik-baik. Dan… pada pertandingan final—kami tunggu kamu… di lapangan."

Mataku berbinar-binar saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Senyum lebar mengembang pada wajahku yang berseri-seri.

"Osh!" kataku mantap.

Aku mengacungkan tinjuku ke udara—dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri—aku akan datang, bukan sebagai penonton atau asisten—aku akan datang, sebagai seorang pitcher, itu janjiku.

Waktu kembali berputar, mengubah posisi langit dan awan, mengganti cuaca dan suhu. Setiap hari—pagi sore, siang malam, aku berlatih. Sit up, yoga—menyangga diri dengan kakiku sendiri. Meski terasa begitu sakit, meski bermandikan keringat, meski aku harus mengabaikan beberapa pertandingan penting, tetap kuperjuangkan janjiku.

Ini bukan hal yang mudah bagiku. Melatih kekuatan kaki untuk menopang tubuh—selayaknya orang normal, jauh lebih sulit dari soal-soal olimpiade matematika tingkat internasional. Kukeluarkan seluruh energi yang tersisa, untuk kedua kakiku yang berharga.

"Tim kita masuk final!" kata Ino dengan sangat bersemangat.

Aku yang mendengar berita itu melaui telepon, hanya bisa berkata, "Masa'? Uwaah, hebat!" tapi hatiku begitu cemas. Pertandingan final minggu depan. Aku hanya punya waktu seminggu untuk mengembalikan kekutan kakiku.

Aku meremas gorden di dekatku, dan kembali berlatih. Berlatih, dan berlatih.

Gagal.

Bisa kudengar bunyi langkah kaki dari luar pintu kamar. Itu Gin dan Zen. Mereka terdengar bermain seperti biasanya. Ahh, alangkah senangnya bisa berlarian seperti itu.

Aku meoleh dan menatap bayangan diriku di cermin—tersenyum masam. Menyedihkan sekali.

Kemudian sambil berpegangan pada meja belajar, kukumpulkan semua kekuatan yang tersisa. Kutopang tubuhku, dan berusaha bangkit. Sambil meringis perih, terus kutegakkan kedua kakiku.

Tanganku gemetar begitu hebat.

BRAAAAAKK!

Aku terjatuh. Telungkup.

Saat kutegakkan badan dan duduk, aku baru sadar—air mataku mengalir di pipi—untuk pertamakalinya, aku menangis.

"Nee-chan…" Zen muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Air mata itu asin, yaa…" kataku sambil tersenyum masam sementara aliran air mataku semakin deras.

"Kau menangis…" Gin menambahkan.

Aku tahu, aku menangis. Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana mereka memandangku, namun 2 detik kemudian aku tahu—mereka peduli padaku.

Zen mengambil bantal dan menekankannya pada kepalaku—membuatku semakin tertunduk, "Kau cengeng…" katanya pelan, ia menangis, "Aku benci punya kakak cengeng…!"

Saat itu juga kupeluk Zen erat-erat.

Lalu Gin mendekat dan mencubit pipiku, "Jelek! Kau jelek kalau nangis…!" dan ia pun turut menangis. Maka kupeluk mereka berdua sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dalam hatiku. Sekarang aku janji, akan kutepati janjiku.

Seminggu berlalu. Keadaan kakiku memabaik lebih cepat dari dugaan. Tepat sehari sebelum pertandingan, aku berhasil berdiri tegak.

"Sakura-chan?" Ino yang masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu, kaget melihatku berdiri tegak tak jauh di depannya. "Kamu bi—"

Kupotong kata-katanya saat aku berlari dan memeluknya.

Aku berlari. Ya, aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Bisa, bisa! Ternyata memang bisa!" saking eratnya aku memeluknya, Ino hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Saat kubuka mata, bisa kulihat otou-san dan okaa-san di bawah tangga tersenyum padaku seolah memberi ucapan 'selamat'.

Iya! Tentu saja. Besok aku akan bertanding. Tak sabar cepat-cepat kukirim pesan pada Sasori-senpai dan Kiba—memberitahu kabar gembira ini.

* * *

Babak final pertandingan baseball tingkat SMA pun tiba. Sorak sorai penonton membahana di seluruh stadion Hi.

Kudongakkan wajahku—menatap langit luas, betapa aku sangat merindukan suasana ini. Lapangan hijau, teman-teman, bola, sarung tangan, tongkat baseball, sorak riuh penonton—semuanya, aku kembali!

PRIIIIIIITTTT!

Pertandingan final melawan SMA Ame dimulai. Seperti pada pertandingan yang kuikuti sebelumnya, saat-saat mendebarkan seperti inilah yang kutunggu! Semangat yang menggebu-gebu serta terik matahari yang semakin memanaskan pertandingan yang berjalan seimbang ini.

Ya, pertandingan ini ternyata seimbang. Tim Ame terkenal sebagai juara bertahan selama 10 tahun berturut-turut. Mudah bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan lawan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Mereka kewalahan. Mereka yang sejak awal pertandingan tidak pernah mengeluarkan pemain andalan mereka, akhirnya dengan terpaksa—agar tidak kalah, Ame mengeluarkan seorang pemain andalan yang mereka sebut 'Si Genius' pada ronde 3.

Hebat. Pertandingan berlangsung begitu seru sampai beberapa ronde berikutnya dengan skor tetap 0-0. Para pemain Ame yang selalu meremehkan lawan mereka di setiap pertandingan, akhirnya berwajah serius—termasuk si Genius itu.

Tengah hari. Matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Aku mulai lelah. Ditambah lagi kakiku mulai terasa nyeri. Aku tidak tahu bisa bertahan sampai berapa lama.

Ronde terakhir. Giliranku untuk melempar bola.

Aww, sial! Kakiku benar-benar nyilu. Kuusap keringat di wajahku.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan!" aku mendengar Ino berteriak padaku. Teriakan yang sama seperti mimpi itu. Sedetik kemudian aku sangat terkejut ketika menoleh pada Ino yang berada di bangku penonton—di sebelah kanannya, ayah dan ibu memperhatikanku. Lalu ada Gin dan Zen.

Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Itu otou-san dan okaa-san. Mereka datang! Mereka datang melihatku—menyaksikan pertandinganku!

Otou-san, okaa-san, terima kasih telah datang. Aku sangat senang. Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu enggan mendengarkan apa yang kalian suruh. Bukan karena aku tidak suka piano, atau menjadi seorang pianis. Tapi lapangan hijau adalah tempatku. Sinar matahari adalah partnerku. Debu dan keringat adalah temanku. Bola, sarung tangan, dan tongkat, adalah instrumenku. Perasaan berdebar-debar yang selalu kurasakan ketika bermain baseball bersama yang lainnya, selalu membuat hidupku penuh tantangan.

Aku suka baseball. Sangat. Karena itulah, dengarkan aku.

Aku ingin otou-san dan okaa-san melihatku. Melihatku di lapangan—berlari, melompat, jatuh. Perjuanganku, kerja kerasku. Meski hanya sekali saja, kumohon, lihat aku!

Baiklah, kali ini giliran si Genius yang memukul. Kuambil ancang-ancang dan kulempar bola dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Strike 1!"

Penonton bersorak.

_Strike 1_, kataku dalam hati. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kuatur napasku, dan sekali lagi kulempar bola kedua.

"Strike 2!"

Teriakan penonton semakin histeris—memekakkan telinga.

Sekali lagi, sekali lagi! Setelah itu kami menang! Aku melirik Sasor-senpai yang berada di posisi kedua. Ia mengagguk padaku seolah berkata, 'Lakukan! Kamu bisa!'. Lalu kulirik Kiba yang berwajah tegang.

Aww! Sekali lagi, kakiku terasa amat nyilu. Sakit sekali! Sebisa mungkin kutahan meski rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar.

Saat itu aku teringat kata-kata seorang pemain Ame. "_Beruntung banget ya sekolahmu bisa sampai semi final_". Apa itu benar? Apa benar kami bisa sampai sini cuma karena beruntung? Tidak! Aku tidak mau seperti itu! Kami lebih baik kalah sejak awal daripada harus menang karena keberuntungan. Kami bisa sampai sini karena usaha dan kerja keras kami. Penanaman sikap disiplin oleh Sasori-senpai selaku ketua, serta semangat teman-teman dalam berjuang. Itu bukan keberuntungan!

Kumiringkan topiku dan menatap si Genius dengan tajam.

Mungkin beruntung memang bukan kata yang tepat. Maka dengan ini, dengan semangat dan tenaga yang masih tersisa, dengan dukungan dari semua teman-teman juga otou-san dan okaa-san serta Gin dan Zen, karena senyum orang-orang yang bisa kulihat dengan mata ini, akan kubuat sebuah keajaiban!

Sambil tersenyum atas itu semua, kulempar bola dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa dalam jiwa-ragaku.

Saat itu, saat bola itu lepas dari tanganku, kurasakan angin sejuk membelaiku.

SYUUUTT

TEP!

"Strike 3!"

Penonton menjerit sekuat tenaga—melompat-lompat tak karuan. Serpihan kertas warna warni bertebaran di seluruh stadion. Senyum lebar menghias wajah kusam teman-temanku.

_Kami menang_, kataku dalam hati—lega. Entah kenapa saat itu waktu bagaikan berhenti sejenak. Bahkan kakiku tak lagi terasa sakit.

Ino berlari menghampiri dan memelukku dengan erat. Saat itu juga kulihat otou-san dan okaa-san di antara kerumunan orang, tersenyum padaku sambil mengacungkan jempol. _Mereka melihatku_, pikirku. Ahh, akhirnya mekarlah bunga sakura dalam hatiku. Sambil membalas senyum mereka, kuisyaratkan kata 'I LOVE YOU'.

Lalu mereka menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Aduh, Sakura 'kan lagi bau!" aku menggerutu.

"Itu bau kemenangan." Kata otou-san seraya membenarkan topiku yang miring.

"Hebat!" kata si kembar kompak.

Aku tertawa kecil. Mengingat betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Seperti halnya Sasori-senpai, aku juga akan terus berjuang sebagai penerusnya.

Seperti lirik terakhir dari sebuah lagu, _for now, I will walk forward, however far_—mulai sekarang, aku akan terus melangkah, sejauh apa pun itu.

TAMAT

* * *

**A/N : **

**fuwaaaaaahhh apa-apaan itu? ,**

**maaf, maaf, kepanjangan kah ? terlalu aneh kah ?**

**ingin bunuh saya kah ? ~JANGAN ! xD**

**masih banyak tanggungan fanart + doujinshi yang harus saya selesaikan !**

**err... well doujinshi nya udah kelar sih ^^"a**

**mohon komentar nya, senpai-tachi sekalian . . **

**flame boleh dah, ASALKAN bahasa nya sopan dan BERMUTU ^^**

**maksudnya KRITIK sih . . xD**

**Yosh~**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimashita buat yang udah mampir,**

**apalagi baca, apalagi review . **

**xD**

**salam,**

**Andromeda no Rei  
**


End file.
